


Bad Day

by Robothead



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bad Days, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Sebastian has a bad day, Kimi makes it better





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> A little something to cheer up a friend

Sebastian stomped his way up the stairs to his apartment, because of course on today of all days, the elevator had broken down again.  
For such a high end building, they sure didn’t take maintenance very seriously.

When he got to his door he went to grab his keys from his pocket only to discover they weren’t there. Just what he needed. He patted himself down a few times just to be sure, but no keys magically appeared. 

He groaned and thumped his head against the door, and then again just for good measure.  
Just when he was contemplating doing it again just to put himself out of his misery, his door opened. 

His head snapped up in alarm but he instantly calmed down when he saw it was his boyfriend.

“ Kimi? What are you doing here?” he asked the older man.

Kimi looked at him thoughtfully before responding  
“ We were meant to go out tonight, no? Just thought I’d come a little early so we could eat dinner here first, but you were still at work. I tried calling you but you never picked up.”

“ Shit. Kimi I’m so sorry. I forgot my phone this morning. And I had to stay for some more meetings and to be honest, I’ve had the shittiest day today” Sebastian said, and then he sighed loudly, his shoulders slumping.

The Finn smiled softly at his lover and then grabbed his hand, pulling him into the apartment. He closed the door and gently pushed Seb against it. Kimi leant against his boyfriend and gave him a chaste kiss.

“ How about you go take a relaxing shower, and I’ll make us something to eat. Then we’ll cuddle on the couch, you tell me all about your day and then we’ll just watch a movie or something. How does that sound? Would it make your day better?” he asked, while soothingly stroking his hands up and down the other man’s sides.

“ That sounds perfect, you’re perfect” Sebastian said while closing his eyes. He finally felt all the stress of today leaving his body and he just knew he’d be completely relaxed at the end of this evening.

Kimi kissed him one more time, and then stepped back.  
“Up you go then, I’ll make your favorite.” 

Seb smiled at the Finn and leaned forwards to steal one more kiss, only it turned into a series of kisses with him grabbing the back of Kimi’s shirt and Kimi holding the back of his head gently, stroking his hair.

“ How about we skip dinner and you help me relax in the shower?” he asked while grinning mischievously up at the older man.

Yeah, he was feeling better already.


End file.
